The Reformation of OZ
by DMaxwell85
Summary: A group of rebels reforms Oz and the gundam pilots must suit up again with brand new gundams
1. The Reformation of OZ-part 1

i am reposting the chapters to my story to benefit those who have forgotten it or have never read it...i will then continue the story with part 5 soon...  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The Year , After Colony 2 0 0 , 4 years afer the defeat of Dekim Barton and the Barton Foundation where the gundams were  
finally put to rest as well as any mobile suits. Now trouble is brewing again and rebels who despise peace , led by an unknown  
power , have reformed OZ and reinstated mobile doll mass production. Quatre is the first to learn of these events as he heads  
to L2 as fast as he can to Duo's SWEEPER group junkyard...  
  
  
"DUO?!?!" screamed Quatre. "Hey , Quatre , what brings you to my neck of the woods" replied Duo. "People in the L4  
Colony have reported seeing mobile tauruses!" "Awww no way! , so what do we do?" "I don't know but we should warn the  
others , would you know where they are?" "Wait wait waaaaiiiit!" , "We don't have our gundams and I don't want to go back  
into fighting , I've fought my ass off for peace and now some idiots want to start asnother war , I'd rather die". Quatre was  
frustrated and saddened and then yelled "I came all the way to tell you and you shrug me off...but I guess that's ok unless you  
wanted a new gundam" "New gundam? , Quatre my friend...count me in" stated Duo. Duo and Quatre then headed for  
Quatre's shuttle and prepared to fly to Earth where they had last heard of Heero and Wufei.  
  
In the shadows aboard the newly built space station SAGITTARIUS , a man in all black sits in the commander seat of the  
space station. A guard ran up to him , "Sir , 90% of the projected number of mobile dolls is complete , it calculates over  
450,000 out of the 500,000 wanted estimate , we are on schedule sir". The man got out of his chair "Speed up production".  
The guard protested "But sir , we are working 100% of the normal rate ,any faster would ensure breakdown". "I want results!!!  
not excuses , fool!" The dark man pulled out a gun and shot his officer in the leg. The officer withered in pain as he was assisted  
to the doctor on board. "I will not tolerate failure".  
  
Duo and Quatre arrive on Earth anf begin searching for Heero and Wufei , the first person they find is in the Sanq (I've seen so  
many spellings of this it isn't even funny , I spell it they way I want to) Kingdom working as a personal protector for Foreign  
Minister Relena Darlian. "Heero!" Duo said , "Long time no see". Heero replied "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to  
leave , I want nothing to do with you." "Hang on Heero we got to say something , mobile suits have been seen up around the  
L4 Colony." Quatre stated. "No , no more fighting...how many people must I kill to attain peace?!" "I'm sorry Heero but it's  
what we were destined to do , we weren't sent from the colonies just to fight once and then give up!" Quatre said. Heero stated  
"Are you implying that I just gave up , just fought once and then quit?" "Damn right he is , me and Quatre can go ahead and  
fight with or without you it doesnt matter" Duo exclaimed " besides , you get a new gundam". Heero thought and then said "I  
will do it this once , last time after this , no more even if a war comes up again and if one does we die as civilians". "Agreed"  
answered Duo as him and Quatre turned around and left... 


	2. The Reformation of OZ-part 2

Alot of good reviews from the first part , here is the second one...I am not sure how many parts ther will be but when im done well get an idea  
  
people wanted me to have the characters sayings more spread out so this time i'll try making it like a play script  
  
P a r t 2  
Duo and Quatre were on their way to find Wufei. They were driving in one of Quatre's high class motor vehicles along a road to an air terminal.  
  
Duo:So Quatre , whats with this new gundam deal...how come I wasn't informed?  
Quatre:My Maganac group heard it from Dr. J and the other scientists.  
Duo:thas kinda cheezy howd they know to make them?  
Quatre: they've always had plans for new gundams they just didnt have them built.  
Duo: Why?  
Quatre:I guess they wouldnt have wanted them in the hands of the enemy.  
Duo:Scientists...cant live with 'em cant live without 'em.  
Quatre:i know...  
  
A distance away in the L1 Colony the scientists finish up on the new gundams...  
Doktor S:we only have to shine 'em up and their completed  
Master O:shall we assign them?  
Professor G: Let's.  
Doctor J:ummm let's see Heero would want to pilot gundam PHOENIX and Duo could pilot gundam DEMON.  
Doktor S:being that trowa is useful with firearms i believe he should have gundam HELLSTORM.  
Master O:Wufei may pilot the gundam SPITFIRE  
Instructor H:i guess that leaves Quatre with gundam DESERT WIND.  
Doctor J:Lets prepare the gundams to their respective colonies...I only hope Quatre has rounded the group up..  
  
on board space station SAGITTARIUS the unknown man walks down a long corridor and prepares his speech to declare war on the colonies as well as Earth and to destroy it all...and rebuild it under his dictatorship. All tvs on the colonies and Earth switch to the pdium where he will conduct his speech...  
  
Unknown Villain:Ladies and Gentleman of the Earth and Space Colonies , my name is Sumar Une and I am here to declare war on all of you. My space station as well as over 500,000 mobile dolls will crush and destroy all civilaization and we shall begin a new civilization on Earth along with new colonies under my rule. If there any mutinous people outside of OZ toward em or my army you will be annhiliated immediately , that is all...  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Duo:Sumar Une?? Do you think he could be related to Lady Une?  
Quatre:I don't know but once we ge tthe gundams we must consult her before we do anything rash... 


	3. The Reformation of OZ-part 3

Great reviews more my second part...i guess the only thing is to make them longer huh  
  
a little note:for the name Sumar i thought about what his name should be...bout a half an hour later it came to me from ghostbusters where they talk about the SUMARians worshipping gozer or zuul...  
  
P A R T 3  
  
at an air terminal Duo and Quatre waited for Heero to arrive by plane.  
  
Duo: What about Trowa?.  
Quatre:If he got my message he will be arriving here on Earth tomorrow late afternoon.We must get to L1 where Wufei was last heard of and get back here by tomorrow.  
Duo:Sounds like a plan.  
  
On Colony L3 at a circus tent a messenger calls for Trowa.  
Messenger: Is there a Trowa Barton here?  
Trowa:That would be me , sir  
Messenger:Great i wasn't going to stay much longer looking for you , uhhh it says here you got a message from a Quatre Winner know him?  
Trowa:Yes I do.  
  
Trowa opened it up and looked at the message inside the envelope:  
Trowa , after your daily routine of circus acts meet me and the other gundam pilots at the Sanq kingdom air & space travel...be there by tomorrow afternoon, Quatre  
Trowa:hmmmm , I wonder what they want...  
  
Down on L1 colony Wufei entered a room where Sally Po , organizer of the preventers squad was sitting...  
Wufei:Any calls today Sally?  
Sally:notta  
Wufei:that sucks , I was hoping for a little action  
Sally:sorry Wufei , but were not gonna go looking for trouble just so you can have a battle to play with  
Wufei:I know...sometimes I just miss being a g...  
At that point Quatre and the others barged in.  
Quatre:Hey Wufei!!  
Wufei:What are you guys doing here?  
Duo:Havent you heard?? Some joker is trying to get OZ reformed , sadly enough he is succeeeding ans has begun another war  
Wufei:So? Why does this concern me? who is all in it?  
Heero:It is him versus the the Earth and the Colonies...a lost soul who needs to be defeated and you were chosen as a fromer gundam pilot  
Sally:You guys are gonna go back to fighting?  
Duo:Only for a while toots , we want to ensure peace lasts until we grow old and we dont want any rebels looking for trouble  
Wufei:Who began all of this? Where did it start?  
Quatre:It was built around L4 Colony (Where I am) along with multiple mobile suit sightings  
Wufei:Who's behind it?  
Quatre:He called himself Sumar Une...my prediction is that he is related in some form or fashion to lady Une although it has not yet been confirmed  
Wufei:Sumar Une huh? So how are we going to fight? We dont have our gundams  
Duo:Easy enough buuudddddyyyyyyy the scientists had replica moble suit blue prints of our old ones...only way more upgraded!!...So , You in?  
Wufei:Hell Yeah about time I see a battle!  
Quatre:Great cuz we gotta get back to Earth and await Trowa's arrival at the Sanq kingdom.  
Wufei:Ok  
  
Along board the space station SAGITTARIUS Sumar Une is about to make an important decision that will help make him the galaxy's new leader...  
Sumar:Are you telling me that these destructo satellites can help destroy all colonies with a single shot?  
Officer 1:Yes sir , we can position 5 of these mirrored special sensored satellite in a special formation where one mega beam shot from this space station can be shot at one colony and go through a series of rebounds off of each satellite and be directed toward the next colony in order  
Sumar:thats a brilliant plan when can they be dispatched?  
Officer 2:they can be dispatched right now , but because of their abnormally large mirror platform and the smalltivity (is that a word) of the rest of the sattelite...the craft will go slow probably maxing out to about 15,000 feet per second  
Sumar:Well the sooner we start the more people will die...hahahahaha  
Officer 1:One problem sir,...  
Sumar:What?   
Officer 1:Rumor has it that the 5 original gundams have reformed and are planning on taking you out...the're gunning for us  
Sumar:YOU!!! Will silence now , I am not weak like Treize and I will not underestimate them like Zechs , I could crush them in one shot!!!  
Officer 2:I hope so , for the sake of OZ  
Sumar:YOU FOOLS!!!!  
Sumar pushed a button and 2 laser auto cannons come down cieling panels in the control room  
Officer 1:Sir , what are you doing???  
Officer 2:What's going on??  
That was the last Sumar heard as the auto lasers shot at both of them and killing them both  
Sumar:Fools are also not tolerated here...  
  
Duo , Heero , Quatre , and Wufei all prepared for landing as they entered Earth's atmosphere. After passing it they got out and stood at the terminal...  
Quatre:Trowa should show up here any minute  
Duo:Yeah , with our luck Catherine is probably grapping his ankles  
All of them laughed except Heero who found it hardly amusing.  
Wufei:Hey there's a car and Trowa's in it!  
Quatre:Great , hey Trowa...OVER HERE!!!  
Trowa:I knew he'd start shouting out like that...  
Catherine:Oh hush and go say hi to your friends (big smile)  
Trowa:God help me  
Trowa gets out of the car and walks over to his gundam buddies as Duo waves at Catherine adn she blows a kiss back , Duo looks shocked but turns around pretends he saw nothing  
Trowa:Whats going on Quatre?  
Quatre:OZ is back again c'mon let's go to Relena's estate...I'll tell you on the way... 


	4. The Reformation of OZ-part 4

great reviews for my Tai dies...seems to me the majority of you dont like the dork lol...well getting back to my original gundam fic  
  
I just thought to tell you I don't own gundam wing (sorry..I cant be that damn cool) anything found in my stories that has nothing to do with gundam wing is my vast and useless imagination...if you or anyone in your family has already expierienced these ideas it is purely coinkadinkental  
  
  
PART4  
  
  
The gang is at Relenea's ambassador mansion in the Sanq kingdom as Trowa gets an update on the happenenings with Sumar Une and the newly reformed OZ...  
  
Quatre:So thats the story...are you in?  
Trowa:Let me tell you I dont like this not one bit but if it is to protect peace , count me in  
Duo:Woohoo the group is at it again , killing people and saving the colonies!!!  
Heero:Settle down , just because we are back together doesn't mean we can't die  
Wufei:Let him have his fun...while he still is alive  
  
After explaining the events and getting updated...(and a little R&R) the GW boys...(ahem) the GW guys prepare to take a shuttle to the L1 colony to retrieve their newly built gundams...  
  
Meanwhile aboard SAGITTARIUS , Sumar Une was awaiting the final preparations to move the satellites into position.  
  
Sumar:are they ready?  
New Officer 1:Everything is in check and the stallites are fueled  
Sumar:Excellent , I want this plan to go as smoothly as possible  
New Officer 1:Did you want us to destroy the moon?  
Sumar:NO!!!! there are OZ bases down there  
New Officer 1:but they are all destroyed beyond repair in the last fight with the Gundams  
Sumar:Send mobile dolls down there to clean the area up...I want to completely reconstruct those , the moon will be a valuable asset to me controlling the galaxy  
New Officer 1:Yes my lord  
  
Upon landing on L1 the gundam pilots sought out the scientists who are stationed at a hangar in the 15th sector of colony  
  
Master O:We are ready to ship them to their colonies.  
  
The group came running up after opening the gate and getting into the hangar  
  
Duo:WAAAAIIIIIITTTTT you guys we are here!!!  
Doctor J:we werent sure you were going to make it so we almost sent them to your respective colonies  
Heero:that would've almost been a dumb move what if OZ had found out the carriers to each colony?  
Instructor H:we never thought of that we were occupied with the gundams alone  
Doctor J:this way Heero and I will show you gundam PHOENIX  
  
Doctor J hit a button and a large gate opened revealing the red white and blue gundam  
  
Doctor J:this is gundam PHOENIX , it has the ability to transform into the phoenix bird mode something familiar to you with you previous gundams , it has double barreled beam cannon which can fire 9 shots at a time instead of 3 and has a beam sabre  
Heero:whats so great about that?  
  
Doctor J:you can push another button on the handle and it will become double edged  
  
Professor G then showed Duo to the gundam DEMON  
  
Professor G:ok Duo you will be piloting the gundam DEMON , much similar to Deathscythe HELL, DEMON has a double edged scythe except each beam blade is at opposite poles on it, it has multiple viewing sensors and different modes of cloaking...oh yeah the Hellscythe can come apart and become 2 seperate weapons  
Duo:Hellscythe? this thing is totally wicked!!!  
  
Doktor S showed Trowa to the hangar where HELLSTORM was  
  
Doktor S:Trowa this is gundam HELLSTORM it has double side-by-side gatling guns and carries a max of 20,000 ammunition rounds...far more than Heavyarms it carries 75 micro missiles and 55 heat seekers...it carries 25 napalm grenades and if we were to get on the extreme side a bit..4 atomic warheads you got it all my friend  
Trowa:4 nuclear bombs?? are you kidding  
Doktor S:i am always serious about my work 4...in the chest cavity but i warn you fire them while in space...not on colonies or earth as to radiation effects and loss of lives  
Trowa:I see anything else?  
Doktor S:oh yeah a flamethrower with highly concentrated gas perservative..will last uite long expected to hold its own from an itchy trigger finger for up to an hour  
Trowa:amazing  
  
Instructor H was up next as he took Quatre to the 4th hangar and opened it to reveal gundam DESERTWIND  
  
Instructor H:DESERTWIND now comes with protruding 3 pronged claws (like wolverine for you xmen people) instead of your normal heat scimitars these claws have an electro magnetic charge to them so when you slice and dice your enemy your also putting 500,000 volts into their mobile suit...it also has a wind blast tunnel opening in chest which blows the  
targeted mobile suit with the force of a black hole and one more thing it can release a mega shock full of electricity that sends those 500,000 volts in all directions it also acts as a shield from any beam cannon  
Quatre:you guys really know how to create stuff i am impressed to the max!!!  
  
And finally Master O provided Wufei to gaze upon hangar 5 which included the gundam SPITFIRE  
  
Master O:SPITFIRE is probably the most similar to the original gundams than any other it still has extending arms that , as the name implies , spit fire but they now have each end of you trident on them instead of the dragon fangs. on the back are two other halves to a trident you can put those together and put the other trident together then put them together to create an extremely large beam shuriken each with a beam trident on all 4 corners  
Wufei:as Quatre said , impressive  
  
Doctor J:we have worked long and hard on all these suits try not to beat them up too bad ok?  
Heero:we shall do our best now what is our mission  
Professor G:we will talk about that soon enough now come...let us get sumthing to eat 


	5. The Reformation of OZ-part 5

  
this is my 5th installment of my series , if you are new i suggest you read the 4 previous ones and then give me some feedback and review...  
  
Summary of previous chapter(this is for everybody's purpose even mine...dont be annoyed by this):the GW boys have been rounded up and must go back into battle against OZ , this time they are up against a vile man named Sumar Une who is probably in family times with Lady Une...Sumar is aboard his heavily gaurded space station SAGITTARIUS and awaits for the final countdown to to detroy the colonies. meanwhile , the gundam boys wait for the first mission back together with new gundams , Heero with PHOENIX , Duo with DEMON , Trowa with HELLSTORM , Quatre with DESERT WIND and Wufei with SPITFIRE...   
  
Wufei:so when does this guy plan to attack?  
Quatre:im not really sure...he did declare war perhaps he has something sneaky up his sleave?  
Duo:wouldnt doubt it scum like him usually do...  
  
just then Trowa went into the meating room where Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were posted...  
  
Trowa:i found something on scanner that might be important  
Quatre:what is it?  
Trowa:large satellites with tremendous solar mirrors have been spotted around colonies 2,3 and 4...  
Quatre:hmmm...(sighs in disgust)  
  
Heero seemingly appeared from nowhere and gave his theory as to what is going on  
  
Heero:isnt it obvious?  
Quatre and Duo:what?  
Heero:why else would Sumar put up large solar mirrored satellites if he wasnt planning use some sort of reflecting laser beam  
Duo:he wants to use one shot to take out the entire set of colonies!!  
Quatre:and the Earth too...  
Heero:precisely and if my hypothesis is correct then there should be other satellites popping up around the other colonies as well  
Trowa:how would that work that would have to be a really strong blast.  
Heero:not necessarily , if a beam with immense power could be ocncentrated enough to blow a colony up but leave a satellite completely intact you would need strong technology but it could be done  
Wufei:otherwise he wouldnt be attempting it  
Duo:im leaving im gonna go take out a few of those satellites  
Wufei:im coming with you  
Trowa:you will need assistance  
Quatre:go along you guys i think i will begin the search for Leady Une..perhaps she will enlighten us with some useful information  
Heero:you might need back up as well ill go with you Quatre  
  
Doctor J overheard them as he was preparing to leave with the other scientists  
  
Doctor J:im glad you are all leaving  
Duo:why is that  
Doctor J:for one, we are and for two, OZ has discovered this base and we must evacuate immediately before their dispatch squads arrive  
Heero:we will leave then  
Doctor J:oh i left them a present so when they arrive i hope your not in the blast area when they show up...now go  
Duo:blast area??  
  
The boys all make it to their new gundams and and prepare to take off and Doctor J and the other scientists prepare to leave  
  
Duo:all systems go!  
Trowa:gundam HELLSTORM...check  
Wufei:lets go fight this battle as if it were our last...  
  
HELLSTORM, DEMON, and SPITFIRE all blast off to colony L2  
  
Quatre:take care you guys  
Heero:ready Quatre?  
Quatre:as ill ever be...  
  
with that the gundams took off and head off for their destinations  
  
15 minutes later  
  
MS Commander:(radioing to SAGITTARIUS)Sir, the place is deserted could it be an ambush  
Sumar:(aboard SAGITTARIUS):command your mobile doll troop to inspect the area  
MS Commander:nothing sir  
MS Private:sir!  
MS Commander:what is it soldier  
MS Private:there is an energy souce within the base shall we check it out  
MS Commander:very well take a few dolls with you  
MS Private:yes, sir!  
Sumar:what is it?  
MS Commander:one of my mobile suit pilots has found an energy source within the base he is checking it out  
Sumar:hmmmm why would they...no get out of there now!!!  
  
Sumar was too late...the former base had exploded and destroyed all mobilse suits with in a 10 mile radius (which would be alot)  
  
Sumar:urrrr DAMN IT...not even a lick a work and they destroyed a battle's worth of mobile suits, dolls and pilots a like!!!!...they will pay for this with their lives... 


	6. The Reformation of OZ-part 6

  
Reformation of OZ - P A R T 6  
  
i need reviews people!!!  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Wufei all raced toward one of the satellites as Quatre and Heero continued the search for Lady Une (btw what is her real first name...anyway?)...  
  
Wufei:we are approaching colony L3 within 5 minutes  
Duo:alrighty thanks  
Trowa:do you think they might be expecting us?  
Duo:maybe...stay on our toes boys the satellite is up ahead  
Trowa:i got a clear shot from here  
Duo:ok...Wufei you take the right ill get the left...lets cover him...  
Wufei:Roger!  
  
  
Duo and Wefei spread out as Trowa loaded 4 missiles into his right arm launcher of his gundam...  
  
Trowa:Fire 1,2,3, and 4!!!  
  
Trowa fired off all 4 missiles and blew up the satellite  
  
Wufei:this was too easy whats up??  
Duo:is there a sneak attack of some sort?  
Wufei:keep your eyes peeled who knows what will show up  
  
aboard the bridge of SAGITTARIUS, Sumar Une was waiting for results of his satellites and their positions...  
  
Officer 1:sir, all sattelites have reached their respective colony and we await your orders to fire  
Sumar:excellent...we will begin countdown in one minute  
Officer 2:WAIT!!! halt!!!  
Sumar:what is it?  
Officer 2:the sattelite by L3 has disappeared!!!  
Sumar:damn those gundams!!!  
Officer 1:are you sure it is the gundams?  
Sumar:no doubt about it fool, bridgemaster!  
Bridgemaster:sir?  
Sumar:tell the docking crews i want a fleet of mobile suits on stand by at each satellite!!  
Bridgemaster:yes sir!  
Sumar:i believe you two have work to do?  
Officer 1:right away, sir  
Officer 2:i have finished daily routine work sir  
Sumar:then why are you in my presence...leave before i destroy you!  
Officer 2:right away sir!  
  
Heero and Quatre were down on Earth checking up on Relena...seeing if she would know where Lady Une is...  
  
Relena:sorry fellas...i havent seen her since X-18999 was destroyed  
Quatre:thanks Relena, keep us posted if you find anything  
Relena:you know i will  
  
Heero only lay silent waiting for the two to stop conversing  
  
Heero:Quatre thats enough, we have a mission to do remember?  
Quatre:youre right Heero, sorry Relena you heard the guy  
Relena:i know...always serious about the mission...promise me one thing Quatre...  
Quatre:hm?  
Relena:promise me you will all live through this battle..i would like to see you all again after its over in one piece  
Quatre:sure thing  
Heero:Quatre, dont make promises you cant keep  
Quatre:what do you mean?  
Heero:you know just as well as i thet you, me or any of us gundams can die on the battlefield  
Relena:hush Heero you will all be safe i believe in you...all  
Quatre:thanks again Relena but we ought to be going there isnt much time  
Relena:very well...good luck and take care!!!  
Quatre:bye  
Heero:see ya around Relena...  
  
Quatre and Heero took off in their gundams...meanwhile Wufei, Duo, and Trowa were arriving at L4  
  
Duo:ok if this is easy as the last one this should go by pretty quick  
Trowa:locked and FI.....huh???  
Duo:holy sh*t!!  
Wufei:there are at least 10,000 of them!!!  
Duo:that isnt very fair...guys its been real...  
(the radio crackles in their suits)  
MS Commander:we have orders to seek and detroy you...shut off all power and shields you are completely surrounded  
Duo:not a chance!!  
MS Commander:this a fleet of 15,000 mobile dolls...do you wish to die now or beg for mercy...fighting is not an option  
Duo:guys what do we do!!??  
  
i thought id leave a cliffhanger cuz it was getting late and i never tried a real big one like this...7 is already on its way!!!  
  
  



	7. The Reformation of OZ-part 7

  
And now the conclusion of part 6  
  
P A R T 7  
  
Duo, Trowa and Wufei have just destroyed the L3 satellite and went on to L4 but as they were about to destroy the L4 sattelite...some unwanted company arrived...an entire fleetsworth of company!  
  
Duo:oh man this is not good  
MS Commander:i am still reading power from your gundams, shut i off or i will command the dolls to open fire  
Wufei:not on your life, pal!!!  
MS Commander:have it your way...FIRE!!!!  
  
the mobile doll tauruses opened fire on the 3 gundam pilots  
  
Trowa:there is no sense upon asking them to stop now...we have new gundams...lets see what theyre made of  
Duo:i guess if its our only option...ready boys...  
MS Commander:oh, ready for a fight eh, dolls go full force!!  
  
Wufei began by destroying mobile suits left and right   
Wufei:i will not be defeated so easily!!  
Duo:youd think that theyd send better reinforcements then dolls...uhhhhrrrrrraaahhhhhh!!!  
  
Duo went on a rampage with his scythes, obliterating all obstacles...he even came close to putting his scythe to the commander but there was a circle of dolls around him...Trowa unleashed hell with a flurry of rockets, missiles, and bullets taking out dozens upon dozens of mobile suits  
  
Wufei:even with a fleet of dolls...this is considerably easy  
MS Commander:this is only the first wave we have more and more fleets coming this way muahahaha!!  
Wufei:Damn you!!  
Trowa:move out of the way guys i have an idea...  
Duo:huh?  
Wufei:you got it  
Trowa this may take a while see if you get the dolls in a single area  
Duo:no prob!  
  
Wufei and Duo switched to defense tactics and began a criss crossing pattern and the dolls could not hit them  
  
Trowa:leave now!!!  
Duo:now what?  
Wufei:i know what he is doing...get the hell outta here!!!  
  
Trowa released a strange looking missile and then flew out of there like a madman  
  
MS Commander:what in the sam hell is that?  
  
The dolls were motionless at the slow moving object and the commander stood and waited for the slow moving object to do something...he then realized what it was but by now it was too late...the gundam pilots were far gone by now  
  
it was a nuclear warhead and it had just detonated taking out all of the rest of the dolls, the commander, and the sattelite!!!  
  
Duo (from a distance back):oh my god!!!  
Trowa:i hope that shut them up  
Wufei:im positive it did  
Duo:so now what do we do?  
Trowa:i doubt we cant go to the satellites the guy did say there are waves coming...and now that they know what we are trying to do they will guard the sattelites  
Duo:then we should be able to attack the base right?  
Wufei:thats probably heavily guarded as well  
Trowa:i suggest we find Quatre and Heero and discuss battle plans while we search for Une  
Duo:i second that  
Wufei:so do i  
  
They all headed toward the Earth meanwhile aboard SAGITTARIUS  
  
Sumar:these gundams are sly fellows...  
Bridgemaster:weve collected the readouts from their last encounter  
Sumar:and?  
Bridegmaster:well uh, sir, uh  
Sumar:today bridgmaster!!  
Bridegmaster:15,000 mbile taurus dolls , 2,000 leos , and the head commander mobile suit all destroyed...  
Sumar:how in the hell do 17,000 mobile suits get so easily defeated??  
Bridgemaster:well the readouts of this doll said a tremendous white light and that was it  
Sumar:anything else?  
Bridgemaster:well there were traces of plutonium and uranium radioactivity  
Sumar:nuclear warheads??  
Bridegmaster:i assumed that too...  
Sumar:hmmm...go back to your post  
Bridgmaster:yes  
  
Sumar turned and headed down a long tunnel and then went into and elevator...  
  
Sumar:hmmm i might have to begin to take desperate measures  
  
Sumar arrived in the detention cell block...and opened a cell door...where a woman was held...  
  
Sumar:finally awake i see  
Woman:yes...  
Sumar:hmmm i should kill you...right now...  
Woman:why not?  
Sumar:i want you alive to see the death of the gundams  
Woman:i wont let you kill them...and neither will they  
Sumar:you were always the optimist...but your optimism failed you...look how the original OZ was destroyed...so pathetic you are...while i on the otherhand have waited for these moments for an eternity and i will not let you or silly gundams screw it up  
Woman:you will fail!!  
  
Sumar kicked the woman in the stomach  
  
Woman:uhhhh...  
Sumar:enough of you  
Woman:if this is how you treat your own sister...  
Sumar:my sister died with the original OZ  
Lady Une:i hope you die and go to hell brother...  
Sumar:then i will take you with me...  
  
Sumar let a grin and turned around and left...  
  
Lady Une:i will not let you get away with this...  
  



End file.
